comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-05-03 - Sherlock Molly
Sunday morning, and it's quiet on Leapfrog. Kinda. Chenda is Molly-sitting. Having seen what a tough audience the girl can be, she's foregone stage magic in favor of something interactive: Dress Up, with a collection of castoff clothing she's managed to hunt up from thrift shops all over the place during their travels. "There's enough here to be almost anything, with a little imagination," she suggests with a smile. "I'm thinking princess, myself..." Molly Hayes is, on the other hand, pouting. "I don't see why we can't go out crimefighting. Then I can definitely be a princess. Princess Powerful." She continues to pout, which may very well be another superpower she has. "Ooh but I like this..." she says, reaching for a hat among the pile of clothes that looks like a Sherlock Holmes hat. "Well... Nico did want me to keep us both here today," Chenda admits. "I'm not sure she trusts me to keep you safe." Which stings; she's cared for children much younger than Molly, though none of them /were/ Molly, who is proving to be have quite a unique style of rambunctiousness. "Oh, that's cool! I think there's a coat in there, and definitely pants and shoes like someone who'd wear a hat like that would wear. Sort of." Finding /actual/ Victorian-Age clothing has eluded Chenda, but she's done the best she could. She shakes out a pale blue blouse, laying it nearby, along with a long wrapped skirt that mostly goes with it. "No formal gowns in sight... but I think I can improvise okay." Molly Hayes puts the Sherlock hat on her head, removing the Panda hat first, obviously. "What if we go out and I keep you safe instead? I mean... I'm super duper strong and stuff, and now I'm a master detective." She runs out of the room, back to her room, then comes back with a pipe. "Just call me...." She puts the pipe in her mouth. "Sherlock Molly." then she puts her pipe back in her mouth and blows. She looks off in the distance all thoughtfully.... as bubbles come out from the toy pipe. Then she looks at Richenda. "Oooh and you can be my Doctor Watson and we can go out and find mysteries and solve them and capture bad guys!" "I definitely don't think that's what Nico had in mind," Chenda replies, smiling in spite of herself. In her experience, Molly's better at getting into trouble than getting anyone out of it, though she does have her moments. "And having the hat and pipe doesn't make you a master detective for real... that'll take a lot of hitting the books, so you know stuff. Detectives have a /lot/ of knowledge to draw from." She hasn't read much Sherlock Holmes, but Encyclopedia Brown and TACK? All over those when she was growing up, though they did take a long time with her reading problems. She has to smile, watching Molly do her best thoughtful pose. "Somehow the bubbles ruin the smart look, love. And I'm definitely no doctor." Molly Hayes peers at Richenda as she tries to downplay Molly's new career path. She blows some more bubbles. "I have lots of knowledge to draw from too. I've read almost every choose your own adventure book AND every Encyclopedia Brown book and I only skipped ahead to the back a few times." She puts her hands on her hips all heroically. "It's elephantry, my dear Watson. Elephantry." Chenda stifles giggles. "I think you mean /elementary/," she corrects simply. "And Encyclopedia only solved those cases because he'd read a lot more than both of us put together. But we can still /pretend/ to be a detective and her sidekick, as long as we don't take the act on the road." Molly Hayes crosses her arms. "Well Encyclopedia Brown didnt have mutant strength and invulnerability and live in a robotic frog, so that makes us even." Perfect Molly logic. "Besides we don't need to go on the roads. With Leapfrog we can jump over them!" she says then looks at Richenda with puppydog eyes. "Pleeeease?" "I dunno... I've never seen super strength help solve a mystery," Chenda admits, toeing off her shoes and undoing waist buttons so she can start putting on her princess outfit. Nico's orders didn't leave any wiggle room. "And we really do have to stay with Leapfrog, and out of sight," she adds, stepping out of her jeans and laying them to the side. Since a pink cropped tee and purple underwear aren't great sleuthing attire. Still, Molly does turn on the secret weapon, and the gypsy girl's heart melts. There are times she does regret being unable to make Molly happy, and this is one of them. "Oh, Molls..." she sighs, bending down to hug the younger girl. "There's no way a giant frog vehicle'd stay off the evening news. Nico'd throttle me! And maybe you, too!" Molly Hayes gets hugged, and you can hear a muffled, "But Leapfrog can cloak and turn invisible!" And then she sits down on the ground. "Fine... I guess we can do dress-up instead." she say poutily. "But next time, Sherlock Molly is going to uncover the mystery of why you hate pants so much."